A Beginning and An Ending
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Neville Longbottom's first and last experiences as Hogwarts Headmaster. Part of my Unexpected Universe.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants them can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

This is set in the Unexpected verse. This is the final story in the sequence and as of now I have no more plans to write in this universe. I've got another Universe of stories planned.

A Beginning and An Ending

Neville Longbottom had not expected to end up Headmaster of Hogwarts so soon after being named Deputy Headmaster. He'd only been in the position of Deputy Headmaster for three years when Professor Lancaster had the misfortune to contact dragonpox at his age and while he'd recovered he was not in any shape to return and had elected to retire early. He looked around the office once more glancing at the charmed curtains that covered Snape's portrait. He'd only been in the office a few hours when he'd finally gotten sick of it and had it covered. The charms on those curtains forced the portrait into an enchanted sleep that he intended to have last for his entire tenure as Headmaster. He knew some would consider it petty but he would feel better knowing Snape could never voice another foul opinion to anyone as long as he was in charge of this school. He felt a bit of his childhood nervousness return as he thought of making the welcoming speech tonight at the feast.

He glanced at the clock and knew it was time to take his place at the staff table. He walked through the halls feeling oddly old. He was still firmly in middle age by wizard standard but the weight of responsibility that came from being the headmaster of Hogwarts was heavy indeed. As he took his place at the staff table, he looked around at the gathered students who were all waiting expectantly. He looked over and saw James Potter talking with his replacement as Herbology teacher Robert Dursley. James had assumed his duties as head of gryffondore house. He still didn't know what speech he was going to make. He knew he had a lot to cover announcements of the new teacher, and head of house for gryffondore.

He turned as the doors opened and Professor Butterbean led the students in. He watched as she informed them of the rules of the sorting and he scanned the crowed searching for the grand children of his friends from school. He saw Jacob Potter looking around nervously. He was the first Grandson of Harry to attend Hogwarts and Neville knew from hearing Albus talk about his son that he was determined to prove his worth. He saw James give a quick wave to his nephew and saw Robert doing the same to a tiny girl looking around with wide eyes. That must be Veronica's daughter Elizabeth Creevey he thought.

He watched silently as the students were sorted. He barley managed to hide his amusement when Jacob Potter ended up in Slytherin shortly after Morrigan Malfoy had been placed in the house. He saw James scowl but Jacob seemed perfectly at ease with his sorting which was good. He noticed that other than Jacob's surprise sorting it had been rather uneventful. He stood up at last to make his speech. "I have a few announcements to make but they can wait until after we eat." He suddenly knew exactly what to say. "I just have a few words to say before we begin, words spoken by Albus Dumbledore on my first night here." He broke out in a grin. "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He said sitting down again and watching as the students stared at him with shock.

James Potter looked over at him and leaning in said quickly. "I think they'll remember your first speech for a while Neville." James then turned back to the table and began to eat himself. Neville just smiled he though he understood now why Dumbledore always seemed half mad at the opening speech finding the right words was hard.

* * *

Neville reached up quickly and removed the curtain rod that hug above Snape's portrait. "Wake up Snape." He saw the portrait awake with a start and it glared at him for a moment before it realized it didn't know him. "It's me, Headmaster Neville Longbottom saying goodbye." He looked over. "Professor Dumbledore thought I should wake you up before I officially left the post."

Snape looked at him taking in his obvious age. The portrait of Dumbledore spoke up. "It is good to see you again Serverus it's been sixty years since we last had the pleasure of your company." Neville noticed that most of the other portraits didn't share Dumbledore's enthusiasm for Snape's return.

Snape scowled at everyone and turned away. Neville could tell he wanted to rant and rave but was still processing all the changes. Snape finally turned to him and said. "They let an idiot like you run the school for sixty years?"

"Oh yes Snape." Neville said calmly. "In fact they asked me to stay on but I think sixty years is long enough besides, I know the new headmaster will do an excellent job." He watched Snape scowl. "In the meantime let me introduce you to the new Deputy Headmaster who has your old job." He said smiling and gesturing to the woman who so far was standing silently in his office. "This is Morrigan Malfoy our potions master and current head of Slytherin House." He saw Snape look approvingly. "She's supposed to be keeping me busy while the rest of the staff attempts to throw me a surprise going away party."

Snape looked at her. "I assume Draco is your grandfather?" He asked and when she nodded he smiled. "Good slytherin is in excellent hands then." He looked at Neville again. "At least there appear to be some competent teachers in this institution."

Morrigan smiled at him. "Well actually my Grandfather thinks I'm part of what's wrong with this school and refuses to speak to me." She looked at Snape. "As Slytherin no longer promotes blood purity and now more than one third of its students are muggleborn."

Snape's portrait scowled at her. Neville deciding to make his exit said. "Morrigan let us head down to the party I'm sure James has had enough time to finish his preparations." He glanced around at the office and watched his own portrait appearing as always happened when the head left the officially left for good. "Snape, I'm sure you'll enjoy working with the new Headmaster very much." He allowed himself a small smile. "After all James Potter is sure to enjoy your comments a lot."

As he and Morrigan left, he heard Snape begin ranting to the other portraits about a Potter being in charge of the school. "Morrigan perhaps you should give these to James just in case." He said handing her the curtains. He saw her smile though her eyes were watering. "Don't worry my dear I'll be sure to write and visit regularly." She hugged him then and pulling back wiped her eyes.

The End.


End file.
